1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal care appliances. More particularly, the present invention relates to hair setting assemblies for holding and heating hair rollers. The present invention relates even more particularly to a hair setting assembly with a split top lid and a tiltable housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for heating hair curlers are well known. A typical hair setting assembly has a housing with a number of electrically heated vertical elements and a number of rollers, generally of different size, disposed on the vertical elements. The rollers are usually provided with a hair gripping outer surface with a thermally insulated portion to allow handling without burning the user's fingers. The inner portion of each roller is usually made of a highly conductive material to facilitate heat transfer from the electrically heated vertical elements to the rollers. A lid, that serves to cover the rollers and retain heat during the warming process, closes the housing. A problem with this conventional configuration is that too much heat is lost when the lid is opened to access the rollers. Also, hair setting assemblies incorporating a steam boiler heating system, as a result of the heating process, tend to collect significant amounts of hot condensed water on the inner surface of the lid. When the lid of such a device is opened during the heating process or thereabouts, which is typical in use, the condensed water tends to spill off the lid and onto the hands of a user and the rollers, potentially burning the user and damaging the rollers. In addition, should a significant amount of water condensation collect on the inner surface of the lid, the condensation can drip off the lid and into the electrical disclosure and wet the insulation disposed therein, thereby creating a shock hazard. These drawbacks are overcome in the hair setting assembly of the present invention.